


His Forever and Mine

by cherryslushietooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathtubs, Boys In Love, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Making Out, Married Couple, Married Life, Miya Osamu in love, Moving In Together, Sugawara Koushi-centric, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryslushietooru/pseuds/cherryslushietooru
Summary: where suga and osamu move into a new, bigger house in the suburbs, a milestone to the rest of their lives they'll spend with each other.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 2





	His Forever and Mine

**Author's Note:**

> just a threadfic on my twitter that I decided to post here on ao3 as well, in celebration of #osasugaweekend !! enjoy :DDD

The house smelled faintly of fresh paint, not enough to leave an unpleasant feeling on the nose but enough to establish the newness of the space.

Suga inhaled the new house smell with a beautiful smile on his face, his eyes closed and his hands spread out as he stood in the middle of the pristine master bedroom.The feeling was fresh and new at the brand new two story house. Just like their lives were going to be like in the suburbs.

The house was already fully furnished, they just needed to unpack the things that will truly make the house a home. Just like how they were about to start their jobs to call the town their home.

Out of excitement on remembering the features of their master bath, Suga rushed to the bathroom, all giddy at the sight of a big bathtub. It’s one of those circular ones with the cool features. And Suga was so overjoyed that he stepped in, fully clothed minus his shoes, and situated himself inside the empty bathtub. He took a second to just take it all in.

It was only a second, though, until the door opens, revealing his husband with a sly smile on his face.

“Our first day in such a spacial house, and you chose to stay in the bathtub.”

Suga sneered, “Give me a break, Samu. This was on my wishlist.”

Osamu chuckled, kneeling in front of the bathtub and propping his arms against the marble so he could face Sugawara on eye level.

They stare at each other at a comfortable silence. They say nothing, but the smiles they’re sending to each other are so warm it’s making their jaws ache. Suga giggles, and Osamu watches fondly at the pure display of joy from his beloved.

“You seem oddly cheeky today.” Osamu points out.

“It’s called happiness, Samu.” Suga retorts, “I’m...very happy.”

“You are?” His husband pries on lightly to show his amusement.

“Why wouldn’t I be? We finally saved up enough to buy this house, we both got the jobs of our dreams that are on the same block, and...”

Suga places his hands on the base of Osamu’s neck, caressing with his thumbs, “This is a really big new chapter for us, Osamu...this is where we’ll spend the rest of our lives together...”

Osamu takes the hands that were holding him and kisses them tenderly, “You sure have a way with words, love.”

Suga laughs, “I get all sappy and emotional for one moment, and that’s what you say back?”

Instead of a response, Osamu leans in, gently pressing his lips against Suga’s. Suga flutters his eyes shut and savors the kiss until Osamu pulls away, his forehead leaning against Suga’s,

“I’m really happy too, Koushi...” Osamu smiles, “I’ve wanted a future with you for so long, and now...”

“Now you have it, Samu.”

“And I couldn’t be any luckier, to be married to you... to have a family with you...” Osamu kisses Suga again, much more passionately this time, and Suga melts into his touch.

“I love you...” Osamu mumbles softly, as softly as his kisses in between, “Koushi...I love you so much.”

Suga gently cups Osamu’s face, kissing back, “I love you...” he chases Osamu’s lips again, “I love you, too...Samu...”

They continue to kiss, Suga opens his mouth andsuddenly, the kiss deepens and the tension gets just a little heavier. Suga leans back, just enough for Osamu to enter into the empty bathtub, too.

As soon as Osamu straddles on top of Suga’s lap, there was barely any space keeping them apart. It was Osamu’s turn to cup Suga’s lips while deepening the kiss even more. His tongue moving vigorously in synch with his husband’s.

Suga’s hands explore under Osamu’s shirt, pulling him even closer by the hips to which his spouse generously complies, while pressing his lips even harder against the other’s as he feels their bodies press against each other and hands all over each other as well.

Suga loved how soft his husband’s lips felt, despite how many times he’s kissed them and now matter how aggressively they were moving against his at this moment. Osamu was like that, no matter how rough he seemed, he never failed to show Suga that the roughness was his deep and passionate love for him.

And he felt it. He felt it since the moment they met and he feels it to this day, to this period in time when they’re making out fully clothed in their new empty bathtub.

Osamu slides his tongue against Suga’s bottom lip, tugging at his hair and before Suga could even remotely moan at the sensation, they both immediately pry off of each other when they hear the sound of the bathroom door open.

Osamu gets off of Suga’s lap to sit beside him when they see their nine year old daughter, her gudetama stuffed toy on one hand while the other held on the doorknob.

“H-Hi sweetie.” Suga smiles, trying his best not to sound so out of breath.

“What are you guys doing here?” Her eyes narrow at the sight of her two grown dads seated at the bathtub with clothes and no water. Not to mention they were still slightly disheveled and their lips were slightly bruised.

“...We wanted to check the bathtub first, Gin.” Osamu manages to say.

Thankfully, the ravenhead girl seems to buy it, “Oh okay, well...set up the Nintendo Switch after. I wanna play Overcooked on the big flat screen TV.”

“Okay, bunny.” Osamu smiles, with Suga relaxing at the sight of their daughter lighting up and charging downstairs. The staircase wasn’t too high, so he trusted she’d be able to go down the steps with no problem given she already went up by herself.

She was out of sight, and Suga laughs when Osamu wraps his arms around him and begins trailing soft kisses against Suga’s cheek down to his neck.

“Samu, come on...” though the smile never leaves Suga’s face when Osamu doesn’t cease his kisses,

“Don’t you wanna play Overcooked with our little girl? She’s the happiest when she’s the one ordering you around.”

Osamu pauses for a second, “It is fun watching her yelling at me because of the time limit.” Osamu firmly presses a kiss on Suga’s cheek,

“But we’re continuing this after we tuck her to bed.”

“With more water and less clothes, right?” Suga grinned playfully, “Maybe we can add some bubbles...open that bottle of wine we got from our wedding...”

Osamu kisses Suga passionately alongside a groan, “Good god, I’m so in love with you.”

“I know.” Suga intertwined his fingers with his husband’s, “I love you, and I love our Gin. And believe me when I say I’m going to cherish the everloving hell out of both of you for the rest of my life.”

Osamu laughs before they share yet another kiss, this one deep and passionate but also harmless and sweet. Similar to their very first kiss, or their wedding kiss. A while ago Osamu was trying to convey his overwhelming amount of love and desire for Suga, but this kiss simply resembled their mutual happiness that they have with each other and the family they created.

Suga couldn’t wait to spend his life this way, they may have been through a lot along the way but they made it. And Suga could not be any happier.


End file.
